Lobo the Wolf
Lobo the Wolf (ローボー ・ザ ・ウールフ Rooboo za Wurufu) is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a 23 year old anthropomorphic male wolf, son of Anubis, older brother of William and Jacqueline and cousin to Ezo and Okami. He is a technomage and best friend of Umber and Raphaella. Basic Information Basic Stats Name: '''Lobo the Wolf (real name: Lobo Galen) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 '''Species: Mythsetian Gray Wolf 'Affiliations: 'House of Galen Physical Description Lobo is a tall dark grey wolf with light grey fur on his muzzle and chest. He has spiky tufts of hair forming a mohawk on his head. He wears a black leather jacket with the left sleeve ripped off, a belt and a pair of combat boots. His left ear and left arm are replaced with cybernetics. Personality Lobo is very much like his best friend Umber: quiet and brooding. However, unlike Umber, he is able to have fun and relax easier. He is disconcerted with the state of their tribe and believes that Garnett is not fit to be their chief. Instead, he feels Umber is the better choice, something that is supported by Umber's younger siblings and his own girlfriend, Raphaella. He strongly believes that their people should no longer be condemned to living underground and that they have a right to return to the surface and live in the sun. However, deep down, Lobo harbors nervous anxiety over succeeding his father as head of their family. Relationships *Galen (ancestor) *Anubis (father) *William (younger brother) *Jacqueline (younger sister) *Ezo and Okami (cousins) *Skye and Jack (possible relatives) *Umber and Raphaella (best friends) *Inari (love interest) *Kane (future son) *Maki (future daughter) Lobo is very close with his family, especially his father, who has been preparing Lobo to succeed him as family head. His closest friends are Umber Mythos and Raphaella Arch, whom he grew up with. The three are often seen together and have even been nicknamed the "Triple Threat". He is quite unaware of Inari's crush on him (see Lobo and Inari). Abilities Lobo is very athletic and a skilled technomage. He can manipulate machines with the flick of his wrist and has even developed a technique that prevents other technomages from taking over his cybnetics. With his cybnertic arm, he has a hidden arsenal of weapons and enhanced strength. With his robotic left ear, he is capable of picking up sounds at a greater range than the average wolf can and can even use it as a communication device. Background Lobo is the eldest son born to head of the House of Galen, Anubis the Jackal. He is the older brother to William the Coyote and Jacqueline the Jackal as well as the older cousin to Ezo the Wolf and Okami the Wolf. At a young age, he showed a natural talent for technomagic and by the age of 16, underwent the family tradition of cybernetic enhancement. In his case, Lobo chose to have his left ear and left arm replaced with cybernetics. He grew up alongside his best friends Umber and Raphaella and with Raph, tries to convince Umber that he is better suited to lead the Mythsetians instead of Garnett. He also seeks to motivate the people to return to the surface. He is currently studying with his elderly father, who intends Lobo to succeed him as family head. Gallery Lobo galen by zephyros phoenix-d4p84ul.png|Lobo Galen Lobo Stamp.png|Lobo stamp Trivia *Lobo's name is Spanish for "wolf." Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Galen Family Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Cyborgs